


Luna

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, FictoberMF18, Harco, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, luna shippea drarry, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Luna sabía que así Draco se enojase, al conseguir su objetivo, le agradecería el resultado.





	Luna

Draco no entendía para qué querría hablar a solas, y mucho menos en aquel momento, cuando lo único que quería era entrar al salón de Menesteres para usar el armario evanescente y buscar a Harry, con toda la situación tensa en la escuela por los mortífagos a cargo, era imposible que él pusiese entrar debido a que le habían puesto precio a su cabeza.

—Lovegood, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —respondió cortante Draco.

—Es algo urgente lo que tengo que comentarte, Malfoy —comentó Luna, acercándose un poco más.

Draco frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos a punto de refutarle y, en un visto y no visto, Luna le quitó la varita que traía en su bolsillo, para después correr en dirección a las escaleras.

Tensó la mandíbula, apretó los puños y se dio impulso para seguirla, maldiciéndola entre dientes por impulsiva y demente.

—¡Regresa aquí con mi varita si no quieres arrepentirte! —amenazó Draco en vano, puesto que Luna seguía su recorrido, y detestaba la increíble rapidez que demostraba la joven.

Masculló algunos insultos al parar por aire, y luego continuó.

Se detuvo en el corredor del tercer piso, pero aún le ganaba por un largo tramo, ella observó con detenimiento la estatua de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, más conocida como la Bruja Tuerta; viró en su dirección y lo llamó con un gesto, Draco la miró interrogante y enojado mientras iba llegando a su lado.

—Devuélveme mi varita ahora —repitió Draco con impaciencia.

—Claro que sí, y discúlpame por esto, pero no me lo pusiste fácil, ergo, era la única manera de que me acompañaras —explicó con simpleza, extendiéndose su varita.

Draco en otro tiempo habría tomado su varita y la hechizaría, sin embargo, él ya no era así, aparte, Luna era amiga de su novio y lo apoyó con su ridícula revista cuando nadie le creía, y eso le permitiría tenerle consideración.

—Me rindo, ¿qué era tan urgente?

Luna sonrió, se giró hacia la estatua y dijo: —Dissendium —consiguiendo que la joroba de la estatua se abriera, mostrando un tobogán, confundiendo por completo a Draco—. Harry pidió que te trajera aquí, este pasadizo te llevará al sótano de Honeydukes, y luego podrás verte donde te asustó en tercer año, Harry dijo que lo entenderías.

Draco sonrió, a las afueras de la Casa de los gritos, cómo no recordar si creyó haber visto su cabeza pero no lo confirmó hasta mucho después, cuando en la intimidad, se lo confesó.

—Gracias, Lovegood y disculpa por no haberte hecho caso —exclamó con sinceridad, ella asintió.

Draco se dejó caer; al salir, sentía su corazón acelerarse a cada paso, por la emoción contenida. Vio una cabeza flotante luego de un rato y corrió en su dirección, besándole con necesidad, sintiendo como ambos lloraban por la situación tan difícil en la que se encontraban.

—Te extrañé muchísimo —dijo Harry, apretándolo contra sí.

—Yo igual.

Al ver sus ojos verdes sólo podía agradecer con todas sus fuerzas a Luna.


End file.
